Mishap
by musicli
Summary: Really sucky Linorra, good idea but went to crap when I wrote it x)


It had been a rough day in Republic City and Lin and Korra had decided to go to their local bar for a couple of drinks to get the stress of the day off.

The two women sat down on their stools while the bartender asked "What can I get for tour two ladies tonight?" as he turned down the radio on the counter slightly.

"I'll have a bloody mary while and the lady will have a rum and coke please." Lin replied before facing Korra as the bartender got to work "I'm so relieved this day is finally over."

"I know!" Korra groaned while putting her head down on the counter.

Lin only chuckled while she turned around to watch some live music playing.

"Here you go!" the bartender announced as he placed down the two drinks "Bloody Mary and a rum and coke! Enjoy ladies!"

"Thank you" Lin replied as she grabbed her drink and continued watching.

Korra lifted her head up a few minutes later, just long enough to down her whole drink within seconds before turning around and putting her head on Lin's shoulder.

Lin wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and rested her chin on the girl's head "We can go home if you'd like?" she suggested.

"Nah, it's ok. This is your favorite song." Korra smiled "I can wait."

"You sure?" Lin questioned "You're tired."

"I'll be fine" Korra snickered.

"Ok." Lin said and then resumed where they had left off.

About ten minutes later Korra stood up to go to the bathroom but when she returned, her face was awfully pale. It immediately caught Lin's attention "Korra? Are you ok? You're as white as a ghost!"

"I don't think so." Korra stumbled.

"It's time to go home." Lin stood up and left the money on the counter before walking out with Korra.

"Lin… I need to stop" Korra said as she stopped walking.

"What's wrong Korra?" Lin asked concerned.

"I feel really dizzy, my head is spinning and I feel like I'm gonna- "She was cut off as she started vomiting. Lin had to catch her before she fell to the ground. "I don't feel right Lin."

Lin put the pieces together in her head. Korra's drink must had been spiked with something. Korra had never had this reaction to just one drink. "Korra, we need to get you home now. I think your drink might have been spiked while we weren't looking. I'm gonna carry you." Lin said as she picked up Korra and placed her carefully in her arms so that Korra could get sick without it getting it on Lin.

"Lin…" Korra moaned.

"I know hun, I know. We're almost home. I have something at home that should help." Lin said as she picked up her pace.

"I feel like I'm gonna faint…" Korra said quietly.

"Try to stay with me if you can please," Lin said worried "We're almost home, just hold on a few more minutes."

When Korra didn't respond, Lin began sprinting until she reached their apartment building and opened the door with metalbending, there was no time for a key. She ran through the halls and up the stairs to their apartment. Once inside, she gently placed Korra on the couch and ran into the bathroom. She rummaged through the medicine cabinet until she found the small bottle she was searching for, quickly opened it, and poured a few pills into her hand before running back to Korra.

"Korra, hun, I need you to wake up please! Just for a few seconds." Lin said as she shook the girl. Blue eyes opened slightly and searched the room, disoriented. Lin opened Korra's mouth and placed the pills inside, and helped the girl swallow.

Korra's eyes struggled to stay open and shut yet again. Lin's heart raced as she stroked the girl's hair and waited for the medicine to kick in. It would only take minutes but every second seemed to drag on while Lin's anxiety continued to grow.

A few minutes later, Korra's eyes opened again but less glassy and fogged. Lin let out a small sigh of relief as she kissed Korra and then held her in her arms. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, whoever did this obviously didn't know who they were dealing with."

"Thank you Lin," Korra smiled softly "Guess we should have just gone home, huh?" Korra chuckled.

Lin simply rolled her eyes and took a protective stance over Korra "I guess so, but I still feel very uncomfortable with this happening so close to our home. I will be going back tonight to speak with the owner and put an end to whoever's cruel work this is. I won't let it happen again. You are lucky you were with me, someone who can spot you and know what to do in this situation but most young women would have ended up raped and possibly killed. This was just too close for comfort."

Korra nodded "I understand. I'm glad you're here to protect this city." Korra sat up "Now go before whoever it was gets away. I'm gonna go rest but I know you, you have a duty to fulfill."

Lin smiled and kissed Korra again "I'll be back soon, sleep well and if you feel worse again, take another pill," she said as she got up and placed the bottle onto the table in front of the couch before putting uniform back on and leaving.


End file.
